


But I Crave You

by LuketheWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Gay Sex, Here's something pure to cleanse from Show Me Your Teeth, I hope you enjoy these precious volleyball boys finding love, I love the captains supporting my starry-eyed son, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Christmas, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Public Sex, Relationship Advice, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuketheWriter/pseuds/LuketheWriter
Summary: "Yamaguchi didn’t know how long he had loved Tsukishima. It wasn’t love at first sight; all that Yamaguchi had seen in Tsukishima when they were younger was a reliable friend, someone who would help him get rid of pesky bullies and talk about volleyball with.... But it was instantaneous, something so sudden that it felt like a punch to the gut or a foot slamming on the brakes in the middle of the road. Yet Yamaguchi couldn’t remember what had been the catalyst. Was it the first time he had called Tsukishima “Tsukki"? Was it when he first recognized the searing anger Tsukishima could have in his eyes when he was annoyed? Or was it accidentally sneaking peeks at pale and muscular skin when Tsukishima was changing into his volleyball uniform? Regardless, whatever had happened led to the same conclusion: Tadashi Yamaguchi loved Kei Tsukishima. And it wasn’t going away anytime soon."Yamaguchi craves Tsukishima.





	But I Crave You

**Author's Note:**

> Merry, Merry Christmas, everyone! Here's a little present from me to you: my first contribution to the Haikyuu!! fandom! I've watched the first twenty episodes of the first season, and I've fallen in love with the volleyball boys and their complexities and their antics. I was most interested in Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's dynamic, so I decided to write a lovey-dovey angsty but fluffy one-shot with a squeeze of lemon.
> 
> I know I've written a lot of fanfic where I only give one contribution to the fandom, but I have some ideas for Haikyuu!! fanfic that I can't wait to write. This won't be the only one!
> 
> The title is based on Robinson's excellent song "Crave You."

When Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered open and squinted against the faint light coming through the thin blinds of his window, it took him a second to realize something was trapped between his mattress and the underwear he wore to bed.

That something was his arousal, straining against his boxers and the wet spot already pooling on the inside.

Yamaguchi whimpered, rolling over so his dick wasn’t grinding against his sheets. He pushed his bedcovers down and stared at the bulge making itself known in his track pants, and before he second-guessed anything, he pulled both articles of clothing off, staring hesitantly at the head of his penis, which was glistening with pre-come that had formed a spider-web thread of a line thanks to his clothes.

Hazy memories of the dream Yamaguchi had been in came back to him, the reason why his boxers were soaked through. Tsukishima was there, kissing him on the mouth, his freckled cheeks, shoulders, chest, stomach; anywhere Tsukishima could possibly kiss, that’s where he went. Then he had arrived at Yamaguchi’s penis, which was hard and yearning and desperate for a callused grip or a graceful tongue to make it pulse and come even closer to the edge, where it wanted to be, where Yamaguchi wanted to be. Then Tsukishima had placed a tentative kiss on the head and started stroking slowly, and it took Yamaguchi’s breath away. He knew Tsukishima had a play-by-play in his head; he knew what he wanted to do to make Yamaguchi feel good, better than good. He wanted Yamaguchi to feel amazing. That calculation that existed in volleyball extended to here, to this moment in Yamaguchi’s mind, a space where he knew Tsukishima loved him back, where no girl would ask him about Tsukishima, where Tsukishima was all his and that’s what mattered most of all.

Yamaguchi hadn’t even realized what was happening, but when he noticed his cock going through the fist of his right hand over and over again, he bit his bottom lip and pushed his t-shirt up with his left in case he came and his hand couldn’t quite catch all of it.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whispered, relishing in how slick his dick was, how rough his calluses were against the smooth and sticky foreskin. He could picture Tsukishima was the one doing this, just like in his wet dream, although he knew it wouldn’t happen, at least not if he kept these feelings inside him for the rest of his life. But for now, this was enough. This was perfect. And maybe it could go beyond that in this fantasy, more than it had ever gone. Maybe Tsukishima could bring his other hand somewhere lower, a magically-lotion-covered finger pressing itself into Yamaguchi’s ass and reaching somewhere Yamaguchi had once, but it felt so good that time and it would be even better with Tsukishima’s long finger traveling somewhere so much deeper than his own. He could see it, maybe with Tsukishima taking his glasses off and giving Yamaguchi whiplash with that fierce gaze, and Yamaguchi could feel his toes curl and his breath catch in his throat and all that heat rush down to his arousal and-

And then there were stars, white ones that popped in his eyes until they disappeared one by one. When they were gone, Yamaguchi realized come was on his fingers, and some had definitely dribbled onto his chest like he had thought. Pushing the shirt up was a good idea. But clean-up…that was probably a better option. Good thing he had tissues on his desk a couple of feet away.

“Tissues, tissues,” Yamaguchi sang, getting out of his bed and taking a step forward.

However, it only took that step to realize that his pants and underwear were still bunched around his ankles. He fell face-first into the carpet, and he knew he had officially gotten come all over the wool.

Well, it was fun while it lasted. Now reality came crashing down, along with the remnants of what he had done.

Great.

OOOO

Yamaguchi didn’t know how long he had loved Tsukishima. It wasn’t love at first sight; all that Yamaguchi had seen in Tsukishima when they were younger was a reliable friend, someone who would help him get rid of pesky bullies and talk about volleyball with. Besides, what did kids know about love? Yamaguchi still didn’t even have the faintest idea as to what it was supposed to be. But it was instantaneous, something so sudden that it felt like a punch to the gut or a foot slamming on the brakes in the middle of the road. Yet Yamaguchi couldn’t remember what had been the catalyst. Was it the first time he had called Tsukishima “Tsukki"? Was it when he first recognized the searing anger Tsukishima could have in his eyes when he was annoyed? Or was it accidentally sneaking peeks at pale and muscular skin when Tsukishima was changing into his volleyball uniform? Regardless, whatever had happened led to the same conclusion: Tadashi Yamaguchi loved Kei Tsukishima. And it wasn’t going away anytime soon.

So what could Yamaguchi do? He could confess his feelings and potentially ruin seven or so years of friendship. He could confess and get rejected in typical Tsukishima fashion: a grazing look and a scoff. He could confess and then watch as Tsukishima told everyone, letting the fact that Yamaguchi liked a boy in a world that didn’t like that. Or he could keep it locked inside and never reveal it, not even as Tsukishima fell in love with someone else and walked down the aisle, Yamaguchi the best man and falling apart underneath the flower-covered arch.

Yamaguchi knew he should just tell Tsukishima that he liked him, but he didn’t know how to go about it, especially in this day and age. He could count off all the times he had overhead his classmates talk about sex like it was a thing everyone was doing with both hands. Their stories were always filled with sloppy details, illicit pictures and secret meet-ups in neon-soaked alleyways. They always made Yamaguchi’s cheeks flush, his freckles popping out from the pink like marks of how ashamed he was. Could he really act out the thoughts in his head like the boys he was in class with? Or could he be chaste instead? What if he did nothing?

His thoughts were following the same rotation yet again. Yamaguchi tried his best to shove them down as he went through the motions of another volleyball practice, trying his best not to pointedly look at Tsukishima at any point and engaging in enough conversation to seem normal. He knew it wasn’t convincing, but it was the best he could do.

When practice was over and all the balls had been put away, Yamaguchi was preparing to follow Tsukishima out when he heard, “Hey, Yamaguchi, got a sec?” He turned around to see Sugawara waving at him from the supply closet, holding a broom as a bewildered Sawamura shook his head and laughed to himself. It seemed like they wanted to talk to him, and who was Yamaguchi to deny his upperclassmen anything?

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called. “You can go on ahead of me. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Tsukishima nodded, sliding his headphones over his ears and hoisting his duffel bag over his shoulder before heading to the club room to grab his school stuff. Yamaguchi let out a breath of relief and walked over to his upperclassmen, still hanging out in the supply room.

“What’s up, Sugawara?” Yamaguchi asked. “Do you need me for anything?”

Sugawara nodded. “I do.” He passed a broom into Yamaguchi’s hands. “Does that look okay?”

Yamaguchi looked down to see a piece of gray duct tape wrapped around the handle of the same broom he had found that one night, the one Sugawara said could be repaired. Looks like it was now. He gave it back to his vice-captain. “Yeah. It does.”

Sugawara grinned. “Good. Now there’s one other thing I want to ask you. What was going on at today’s practice?”

The question made Yamaguchi blush instantly. “Oh, um…” He tried to think of what to say, but his mind kept on drawing a blank. Perfect. Just what he needed.

“You seemed a little distracted,” Sawamura filled in, picking up a volleyball and tossing it up in the air a few times. Then it rested in his palm, idle, as he asked, “Was it because of Tsukishima?”

“What—” Yamaguchi felt his cheeks get even redder. “H-how were you able to figure that out?”

Sawamura broke into the same cheeky smile Sugawara sported from time to time; Sugawara was doing it now, actually. They were doing it together to honor the mother and father roles they had been gifted by the team, and now Yamaguchi had no idea where to go from here.

“You’re pretty easy to read,” Sawamura said. “Whenever you feel something, we can read it off your face.”

“Also, you keep on glancing at him,” Sugawara added. “Kind of like when Daichi steals glances at Michimiya whenever she’s around and while she isn’t looking.”

“Hey!” Sawamura swatted at his friend’s shoulder with his free arm. “I do not!”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Sugawara laughed. “But anyway, you have a crush. You want to confess to them. What are you waiting for?”

Yamaguchi was stunned by these reactions. He felt like he was going to have to pick his jaw up from where it sat on the floor. But there were still lingering questions, two he had to voice. “Even despite the fact that my crush is on a guy? Even despite the fact that it’s…him?”

Tsukishima was talked about among Karasuno’s volleyball team and students, although what conversation starring him varied depending on the person. Sometimes it was praising how smart he was, how well he did on his tests and how well he could play volleyball. Sometimes it was burying him under mountains of trash, critiquing his patronizing personality and sharp words. Sometimes it was adoration from various girls who came to Yamaguchi instead of Tsukishima because Yamaguchi was easier to approach, he guessed (he definitely could understand why; see Exhibit B). The girls would ask what their friendship was like and if he was looking for a relationship. Yamaguchi would always give a good-natured laugh and try not to get jealous when Tsukishima came into the classroom and the girl dusted off her skirt and twirled a lock of hair around her finger and ran up into him, usually straining their neck back to get a good look at his face.

It was always interesting to watch Tsukishima reply to these girls with the same aloofness he had with everyone else. But Yamaguchi wondered what would happen if he did that. He had pondered the possibilities before, but none of them were definite. All he knew was that he wanted to give the attention Tsukishima was getting, and he actually wanted a response. No more dismissal. No more side-eye. No more. He wanted his friend to recognize what he felt and go for it. Why else were they friends if they didn’t care about each other?

Yet he knew his crush wasn’t exactly ideal to the rest of the team.

But to his surprise, Sugawara shook his head and grinned. “It doesn’t matter. Tsukishima’s not a bad guy. You guys have been friends for so long for a reason, right? There’s kindness underneath that stony exterior of his.”

“Even if he doesn’t really want to show it sometimes,” Sawamura muttered. Sugawara sighed and punched his friend on the arm. Sawamura dropped the volleyball back into the metal cart.

“Regardless,” Sugawara continued, “it’s your decision. We support you one hundred percent. Love is love, after all. Besides, Tsukishima would never hurt you unintentionally. I see that whenever he looks at you. I see how much he cares.”

Yamaguchi’s mouth quivered, and he could feel tears start to build in his eyes. But he blinked a few times, felt them disappear, and simply said, “Thanks, you guys.”

“You’re welcome,” Sugawara said. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi left the supply room and walked to the clubroom, letting a breath escape into the night air. Time for a plan of action.

OOOO

Yamaguchi decided that he would confess his feelings for Tsukishima the next day, on their way out of volleyball practice. Since they walked home together all the time, there would be a sense of normalcy before it got punctured by the big question. Also, they could be by themselves and no one would eavesdrop. Yamaguchi trusted his teammates to take the news well, but he didn’t want this conversation to have an audience. Otherwise, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka would probably scream their lungs out and create this big scene that would make Yamaguchi want to hide in the clubroom and Tsukishima poke fun at the three for being obnoxious.

The time came. Practice got out early, surprisingly, so Yamaguchi found himself walking next to Tsukishima as the sun set, the sky bleeding into pockets of orange. Tsukishima was fiddling with his headphone cord, watching the white wire wrap around his finger over and over again. Yamaguchi was next to him, trying desperately to think of something to say.

“Hey, Tsukki, your blocks were really great today!” he started, hoping that sounded okay.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima replied, and Yamaguchi held back a disappointed sigh.

“But I mean, they were really good, stronger than this entire year! You’re really using your height to your advantage, something that some people can still pick up on—”

It was Tsukishima’s turn to sigh now, a blunt sound that made Yamaguchi flinch. “Yamaguchi, shut up.”

“Oh, sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi tried his best to laugh it off like he usually did; the weapon didn’t hurt because he knew his friend didn’t need someone to constantly boast about his accomplishments. But this one stung, particularly because he kept dancing around what he actually wanted to say. “Hey, Tsukki, why do you always say that when I brag about you?”

Yamaguchi was surprised by his bravery, and he noticed Tsukishima’s eyes widen before they went back to a neutral position.

“I’m not sure,” Tsukishima muttered, looking down at his headphone cord. His finger stopped fiddling with it, and Yamaguchi saw his opportunity. He looked around at his surroundings. A field spread its wings on both sides of them, and faintly in the distance, Yamaguchi could make out a baseball diamond. Maybe they could go over there to talk things out.

The diamond got closer and closer with every step, and Yamaguchi knew now was his chance. Like a crow taking flight, he stumbled over his words at first, the initial rise, before they slowed down, evened themselves out, a bird flapping itself through the wind steadily and surely. “How would you react if someone told you they liked you?”

Tsukishima shrugged, kicking up bits of the gravel road underneath their feet. “I mean, I don’t think I’d really say anything. I don’t care all that much about relationships right now. They aren’t revolutionary, and I’ll probably have plenty in my life before I find one that sticks.”

“What if that someone was me?”

A strong gust of wind rushed by, and Yamaguchi watched as loose blades of grass flew into the air, pebbles of gravel scattered, and Tsukishima’s eyes grew once again, although this time they looked like they were stuck that way. But Yamaguchi saw his eyebrows twitch, like they were going to fall right back down to that scowl and he was going to scoff and Yamaguchi was going to feel like an idiot, and rather than deal with that response, Yamaguchi went running to the diamond ahead like it was going to be his shelter, like he could hide from whatever future was about to come.

As soon as he got to the chain link fence bordering the sand-filled lot, Yamaguchi grabbed onto it and took a few large heaving breaths. He was surprised his school bag hadn’t fallen off his shoulder when he sprinted, but then again, letting it fall into the crook of his arm probably helped. The strap still burned against his skin, though, and he wanted it off. He let go of the fence and watched the bag fall gracelessly to the ground, probably like what his heart was going to do in a few minutes.

“Yamaguchi!”

Yamaguchi looked over his shoulder to see Tsukishima running toward him, not looking particularly winded but definitely concerned. When he stopped, he set his school bag down too, looking Yamaguchi dead in the eyes. “You were serious about that, right?”

Words were hard to come by since Yamaguchi’s throat was dry, so all he could do was nod.

“Okay.” Tsukishima’s teeth dug into his lip, and Yamaguchi found it the most adorable thing ever. “Then I should probably admit something as well. I like you too, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi’s heart stopped beating for a single pulse.

“I’m not sure if it’s always been there and I’m just now realizing it or if I figured it out a while ago,” Tsukishima continued, and Yamaguchi noticed his cheeks were starting to get a little pink. _Tsukki looks so cute when he blushes._ “But I think it’s something I need to say so you know how I feel. Okay?”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi echoed. He watched as Tsukishima walked closer to him, and he had to back up a little bit, back pressing into the chain link. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tsukishima’s fingers threading into the pocket of fence above him.

“Good,” Tsukishima said. His voice was quieter now, and Yamaguchi could feel breath hitting his cheek, slow and deep and, he guessed, trying to process all that was happening. “Would it be all right if I kissed you?”

There it was. That was all Yamaguchi had ever wanted, and still he hesitated. What would happen after this? Would they still be friendly? Would they only be intimate? How could you balance the platonic to romantic scale?

 _Only one way to find out._ “Yeah,” Yamaguchi replied, and as soon as he said that, Tsukishima’s lips were on his.

Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered close after a beat or two of wind, relishing in the warmth of the kiss. He wasn’t expecting it from how Tsukishima usually acted, but it was nice to experience this part slowly revealing itself to him. It showed the kindness that had always existed, even if it never really showed.

As soon as the moment had begun, it ended. Tsukishima pulled back, Yamaguchi gasped, and they stared at each other, cheeks heating up and eyes glimmering with desire. Then they kissed again, this time Tsukishima tapping his tongue against Yamaguchi’s upper lip, a question that Yamaguchi was happy to answer. He brought his tongue to Tsukishima’s and moaned as they met, twirling around each other and dancing like that was what passion was for. This time when they separated, Tsukishima brought Yamaguchi into an embrace and began kissing the freckles on his cheeks, getting rid of each glittering tear.

Yamaguchi wasn’t even aware he had started crying, but then he felt his chest heave and sobs wrack his body. “Sorry,” he sniffed, watching tears fall onto Tsukishima’s uniform jacket.

“You’re okay,” Tsukishima mumbled. “I know it’s a lot to process. It is for me too. I’m pretty sure you can feel that.”

Something pressed into Yamaguchi’s leg. Yamaguchi realized it was Tsukishima’s dick as soon as his leg started rubbing in rhythmic circles against it and Tsukishima let out a little stutter of a groan. The low tone of that sound made Yamaguchi rock hard, and pressing further into his friend’s arousal, knowing how long and thick it was, made him crave for the dreams he had always had to become reality. “Tsukki, I-I want—”

Tsukishima leaned down to kiss Yamaguchi’s neck. “I do too,” he breathed. “But I don’t have anything to prepare for that. Could we just—” He brought his face up to Yamaguchi’s, pulling his arms away from his friend’s body and trying to signal what he wanted.

When Yamaguchi figured it out, he laughed, wiping the remnants of his tears away from his cheeks. “Sure,” he said. “We can do that.”

Tsukishima’s cheeks burned, and he and Yamaguchi quickly untucked their shirts, undid their belts, and pushed down their pants far enough for their cocks to be free. Yamaguchi let out a relieved sigh as his hot arousal met cool air, and when Tsukishima grabbed both of their dicks and pressed them together in his palm, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re so big, Tsukki!”

What Yamaguchi had dreamed about Tsukishima’s package was true. If they were lying down, he believed the head of Tsukishima’s penis would touch just underneath the bottom curve of his bellybutton. And the thickness of it was two of Yamaguchi’s fingers, the size of those mini water bottles Yamaguchi’s parents bought in bulk whenever he needed a quick refresher after practice and he had already had all of the water he brought to school. Yamaguchi’s length was around average, which he was expecting compared to Tsukishima’s, but he was surprised that their girths matched. They could very easily frot like this, two matching swords in mutual combat.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Tsukishima muttered, face heating up even more. “It’s just a penis.”

“Still, it’s really impressive!” Yamaguchi said. “And it feels really good.”

Tsukishima scoffed and shook his head. “I haven’t even started moving my hand yet. You’re something else.”

When Tsukishima’s hand moved up, a long bead of pre-come dripped from each cock. “Geez,” Tsukishima breathed. “Look at how wet you are. Look at how wet you’re making me, actually.”

Yamaguchi laughed again, but it transformed into a moan when Tsukishima started stroking, the pre wet and sticky and providing the extra touch of stimulation he needed. “Tsukki—”

“Kei,” Tsukishima said, his first name an invitation as he sped up slowly. Yamaguchi felt the tingle go down to his toes. “You can call me Kei right now.”

“If we’re using first names, you’ll have to call me Tadashi.” Yamaguchi smiled as he joked, even though his body wanted to throw itself against the fence and groan like there was no tomorrow.

Tsukishima laughed. “That’s fair.” He smiled, and then he started jerking them off faster.

“Kei!” Yamaguchi shouted. “If you keep speeding up, I think I-I think I’m gonna come.”

“Me too,” Tsukishima gasped, and he squeezed their heads together and grunted as Yamaguchi cried out. “You wanna come together, Tadashi?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Yamaguchi asked rhetorically, and the two smiled at each other and began kissing once again. Tongues pressed against each other, moans were muffled against teeth and mouths, and the slick sounds grew louder as Tsukishima increased his pace, sometimes pausing to grind against Yamaguchi’s cock. It only took a few more minutes, but Yamaguchi pulled back at one point to cry out, and Tsukishima wasn’t far behind as he grunted and put his palm on the two cock heads. They came together, fast pulses that had Yamaguchi shivering and Tsukishima panting. When they were done, Tsukishima pulled back, looking at his fingers that were covered in come. Yamaguchi was impressed; he had managed to catch all of the semen and prevented it from getting on their uniforms.

“I think I have tissues in my bag,” Yamaguchi said, and even though his softening dick was bared for people to see if they were walking near, he picked up his school bag and unclipped the front. Once he found the pack of tissues, he opened it, took out one for him, and then threw the package at Tsukishima. “If you get come on it, can you try and wipe it off on the grass?”

Tsukishima nodded, tugging out several tissues to clean off his cock and hands; Yamaguchi did the same. When he was done, he threw his tissue away, and Tsukishima followed suit. Then they pulled their pants up, buckled their belts, and grabbed their bags, starting back up to the path.

When they had to separate, Tsukishima turned towards Yamaguchi and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “See you tomorrow.”

As he was leaving, Yamaguchi yelled, “Wait, Tsukki!” He ran up to him and gave him a longer kiss, lacing their fingers together. When Yamaguchi pulled back, he gave a big toothy grin. “Now I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Tsukishima nodded, and with that, the two went back to their respective houses to spend the night thinking about what just happened.

OOOO

After that, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were open about their newly-formed relationship. Their lunches together were spent playing footsies under the table, Yamaguchi reaching a finger out to wipe sauce or rice away from the edges of Tsukishima’s face and Tsukishima giving Yamaguchi a soft kiss on the lips before they continued class. When they told the volleyball team about it, Yamaguchi got pretty much what he was expecting. Hinata and Nishinoya both started yelling at the top of their lungs, Sawamura and Sugawara gave each other knowing smiles, Mr. Takeda and Mr. Ukai asked what the racket was all about, Kiyoko shrugged, and Kageyama made some sarcastic comment on how perfect the two of them were together that made Tsukishima roast him. And on walks home, they held hands and Tsukishima would let Yamaguchi listen to music in his headphones sometimes, and Yamaguchi was surprised by his boyfriend’s music taste.

A few weeks passed. One Sunday Tsukishima asked if he could come over to Yamaguchi’s house to study, and when Tsukishima knocked on Yamaguchi’s bedroom door, and when Yamaguchi answered it, Tsukishima kissed him and moved them into the room so they could close the door behind them.

When they separated, Tsukishima opened his school bag to reveal a small box of condoms and a bottle of lube. “I bought this at the convenience store when I had the chance. I got a look from the person behind the desk, but it doesn’t matter. I wanted to get this stuff in case we needed it because I really want to do this with you.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, and he could tell his face was heating up. But still he beamed and brought his boyfriend in for another kiss. “Same here,” he said. “Wanna try now?”

Tsukishima nodded. “Then we’ll take a shower and study afterwards.”

“It’s a deal,” Yamaguchi laughed. Tsukishima smiled, and he threw the stuff on the bed before taking Yamaguchi’s cheeks in his hands and falling back on the comforter as well.

This was what happiness looked like. It was an awkward first love (there was no denying that), but Yamaguchi was glad it was his and Tsukishima’s to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, kudo, bookmark, or comment and let me know what you thought! Every word is valuable.
> 
> I hope you all have a great day!


End file.
